In the construction, repair and maintenance of houses and homes, much roofing work must be done. In addition to basic roofing, painters and workers with antennae, vents and the like must work on and traverse roofs to varying degrees and for varying intervals of time. Typically, however, roofers, per se must spend the largest amount of time and effort on the roof incline and thus must deal with problems of securing themselves and their work on the portion of the roof currently being worked and moving about with respect thereto. This device is particularly designed for use with and by experienced roofers, but may advantageously be employed in their tasks by accessory roof workers such as those noted previously.
One class of roofing work having particular problems involves asphalt shingling and particularly such in the heat of the day. Thus, in the interval noted, most roofers leave off work because of heat problems with respect to the shingling heat absorption, as well as the problems of making scar marks in the tar in working in the heat. The heat absorbed by an asphalt roof can burn a roofer or, at the very least, be extremely uncomfortable. Such time limitations severely limits the amount of useful work which can be done on asphalt roofs in the hot seasons of the year.
Roofing work is measured by "squares", which are 100 foot squares. Each square takes three to four bundles of shingles, each bundle having twenty-four to twenty-eight shingles. Typically, a worker may plan on completing seven squares a day in hot weather. The subject invention markedly increases the number of squares which may be roofed.
As well be seen below from the delineation of the prior art patents, roofing ladders and devices are known to the art. The expense, complexity, cumbersomeness and time required to apply, move and remove these devices are all objectionable. Additionally, certain of them damage the roofs themselves. Improved means are needed and required which can be readily applied to and removed from the roof, moved about thereon and which provide security both with respect to holding on the roof and insulation with respect to roofing heat. Convenience, speed, safety, long life, lightness in weight and the like are clearly desirable goals and purposes of such devices.